I can remember our first time
by VanessaBabyS
Summary: Gabriella secretly loves Sharpay who secretly loves her who'll both find out that their school project can turn into something more. GABPAY ALL THE WAY


There I sat with my hands folded on my desk waiting for Ms

Gabriella pulled her books up onto her desk as she sat in the gloomy classroom in the middle of October. The Halloween dance was next week and Gabriella still didn't have a date. Of course she could always take Troy with her but she didn't want to go with him, his dedication to basketball was more important. Sharpay twisted her blonde locks between her thumb and index finger as Ms. Darbus gave a long speech about the creation of Halloween. Sharpay seemed as bored as Gabriella as the snores from fellow classmates echoed in the quiet room. Gabriella sat as straight as she could in her hard wooden chair listening to a speech that she already knew since birth. Sharpay layed her head on her hand and turned towards Gabriella who sat next to her starring at the board. Sharpay wished she could kiss those bright pink lips that looked so perfect and oh so soft. Gabriella spotted Sharpay glaring at her so she faced the girl who quickly turned when she faced her. As Ms. Darbus finished her speech half the class was already sleep and Gabriella could fell her eyes get heavy.

"Class," Ms. Darbus shouted tapping her ruler on her desk loudly. Sharpay folded her arms as the students awoke. The bell rung at that exact moment and everyone began rushing towards the door. Gabriella pushed her books into her bag and stood up exposing her legs that were covered by a blue jean mini dress. Her shirt was a bright green to match her flip flops and head band. Sharpay starred at the girl until she left the room. Ryan was already out in the hall waiting for his sister as she got her things together. As Sharpay met Ryan in the hall he was already texting a few people about the dance. "So Shar,"Ryan began starring at his sister as they headed to their lockers. "Did you get a date to the dance yet? He finished as they stopped in front of Kelsi who was writing down a few quick music notes. Sharpay starred at Ryan placing her hand on her locker at the same time. "I'm not interested in the dance Ry, and for the millionth time, I'm not going," Sharpay scolded him as she clicked her locker door open. The bright pink star on the outer surface was hanging down from its original spot as Sharpay began to move it into place.

Kelsi placed the new music into Sharpay's hand as the blonde starred at every note carefully. "No this won't do," Sharpay screeched as Kelsi moved her hand towards the paper they she handed the girl. "Kelsi this is not my key, put it into my key before Friday, I'm not going to the dance and making a fool of myself," Sharpay yelled as she placed her books into her locker. "I thought you weren't going," Ryan asked with a confused look on his face. Sharpay just lifted her finger up to her own lips and spoke, "Shush Ry, I'm still thinking about it". Gabriella turned the corner heading towards the lunchroom as she spotted Sharpay talking to her brother with force. Gabriella smiled at the sight of the girl but knew Sharpay wouldn't feel the same way about her as she did. Gabriella took a deep breath preparing herself to walk past the girl. She closed her eyes and took another breath and before she knew it her head was spinning, 'Woah too many breaths," Gabriella told herself as she made her way down the hall. Ryan was not trying to hear his sister ramble on about the dance and how she need the perfect date so he slamed his locker door and began to walk off. "Ryan don't walk away from me," Sharpay demand as he waved goodbye to her and kept moving. Sharpay just ignored his actions as Kelsi walked off behind Ryan. Before Sharpay could close her locker she spotted Gabriella a few feet away from her.

Sharpay quickly looked into her locker as if she was going to grab something as the girl brushed up against her back sending chills up her spine. Sharpay turned towards the girl as she trotted down the hall wondering if the touch was a mistake. Sharpay just shook her head and told herself that a relationship between her and Gabi could never be, it was all in her head so she had to move on. When Sharpay reached the lunchroom she spotted Gabriella up on the balcony sitting in her chair laughing up a storm with Ryan. "Looks like Gabi wants to be the new ice queen," Troy joked nudging Sharpay's arm slightly. The girl gave him an evil look and marched up the red carpet towards the table that she shared with Ryan and Kelsi. "Montez that's my seat," Sharpay explained placing her meal tray onto the table while sliding Gabriella's over at the same time. "Oh I didn't know," Gabriella lied as Sharpay pulled a seat next to the girl as she slid over. Ryan was wondereing the entie time why Gabriella pushed her way up the stairs too but the girl didn't even have an answer for it. "So you're up here why," Sharpay asked placing a straw in her coke. "I needed a change that's all," Gabriella told her as she continued to talk to Ryan.

"Don't make this a habit Montez, I can't afford you to ruin my reputation," Sharpay said as Ryan starred at his sister. Sharpay glared at him as he quickly turned away looking down at the other people in the lunchroom. Gabriella found herself starring at Sharpay most of the time as she ate. She eats like an angel Gabriella told herself smiling at the fact that Sharpay didn't demand her to leave the upper area. Ryan was on his last white milk as the bell rung, he slid it into his backpack and cleared the table. Gabriella wasen't even done eating because she was watching Sharpay the entire time and Ryan snatched up her tray and tossed it into the trash. "That's rude," Gabriella said standing up from her seat and placing a hand on Sharpay's shoulder. "See you later," Gabriella said smiling at the girl and then walking away. Sharpay felt her cheeks warm up as the girl's breath hit her ears. What was she doing? Sharpay thought, was Gabriella passing hints or something? Sharpay just took a deep breath and followed everyone from the lunchroom and onto her next class for the day. Ryan saw the entire action and wondered what Gabriella was up to as well but he just ignored it and went to class.

Science was the last class of the day, it also happened to be the class Sharpay and Gabriella shared together. Gabriella sat in the front of the class writing on a piece of paper as the teacher spoke. Sharpay didn't hear most of the lesson because she was thinking about Gabriella that entire day. Its not like that was anything new but the moves Gabriella did was completely new to her. She thought about the warm feeling she got when Gabriella brushed up against her back in the hall, and how from the corner of her eyes she could see Gabriella speak to Ryan but stare at her the entire lunch period. Sharpay just rubbed her head trying to focus herself on the class work as Mr. Dunbar walked around the class with a hat. Sharpay didn't know what he was doing but she knew it was something to do with the lesson. "Sharpay," he called to her from her right side, she took her gaze from him and onto the bag that was in his hand. She slid her fingers in the bag feeling the plastic as she made contact with a silky piece of paper. After she grabbed one out he walked away doing this with half of the class. "On the paper is your partner for the family project, please get into your groups," he said as Sharpay quickly unraveled the paper in her hands. The words were scribbled in a way that a rocket scienetist would have to read but when Sharpay looked up the class was shifting around. She stood from her seat trying to read the paper that she had in her hands but she could never read this type of writing.

Sharpay gave up and watched as the class made themselves into groups of two and when they were done she saw Gabriella sitting by herself looking around the class. Sharpay took a deep breath and made her way up to the girl's desk. "Hey partner," Sharpay said sitting in the seat next to Gabrella. "Hey" the girl answered leaning over Sharpay's shoulder to confirm that they were working together. "Now I have another bag here for the babies," the teacher said placing the plastic bag next to Gabriella. She placed her hand into the bag saying to herself, "zero, zero" but she found herself pulling out a paper that read "twins". Gabriella rolled her eyes and handed the paper to Sharpay who twisted her nose up at the word "twins". The teacher finished his rounds and began to speak. "Class whoever you're working with is your partner for the next three weeks. You're a married coupl, man, woman, whatever you're married. Your kids must be taken care of, they have batteirs packs in their back so choose one person from the group to pick them up, the battey packs keep track of what you do with your kids as well as how much and how long they cry." The teacher said clearly as Sharpay starred at Gabriella giving her a weird look. Gabriella thought the project was a bit too much but she was never one to question a project. "You want to choose the babies," Gabriella asked. Sharpay starred at the paper in her hands and smiled. She went to the teachers desk as he pulled out a huge bag of plastic dolls. Sharpay looked into the bag reaching for the best dolls to pull out. "Miss Evans," Mr. Dunbar called out reaching for Sharpay's paper. "You must choose from this bag," he said giving her another bag to look into. The dolls all looked the same or most of them at least. Why couldn't she choose fertanial twins, she thought starring at a doll with blonde hair. Its cheecks were painted a dim red and its lips were open creating a crybaby image. Sharpay placed the doll into her arm and found the matching pair. The hair was blonde with streaks of chocalte brown just like Gabriella's Sharpay thought smiling as the rest of the class pulled their babies from the bags.

Sharpay handed Gabriella the doll with blonde hair and brown streaks, "she's got your eyes", Sharpay joked as Gabriella starred at the doll. The plastic felt so real and the eyes were a bit creepy but Gabriella thought that she could look past the little plastic doll and call it her own. The bell rung as Gabriella quickly wrote something on a piece of paper and handed it to Sharpay. "Call me after school, we can work on our project or something," Gabriella told Sharpay as they picked up their things. "Who's keeping the kids tonight," Sharpay asked with a puzzled look on her face. Sharpay liked the idea of her and Gabriella having kids or at least for a class project. Gabriella starred at the doll in her arms, "Well I'll take this one and you'll take that one I guess," she said pointing to the doll on the table. " You know Gabi, it is after school," Sharpay said looking at the clock. "Oh right, well maybe you can come over so we can get started," she said lifting the plastic doll onto her shoulder. Sharpay agreed and decide to go over her house after she made a quick trip home.

Gabriella made her way into the classroom store her teacher set up for the class assignment and starred at her fake money. She had a thousand dollars to start off with and Sharpay left with the other thousand. Gabriella browsed the cabinets looking for baby stuff so she wouldn't have to come back anytime soon. She pulled up two car seats that were painted in a deep pink and two of the exact same diaper bags. She then made her way over to the diapers and bottles trying to pull up some of everything while juggling a plastic baby at the same time. The doll then clicked on and beagn to cry. Gabriella knew this was her first test so she placed the items she was going to purcase on the teacher's desk and tended to the doll. In a few seconds it was quiet again and snoring. Gabriella was a little frightend by the snoring part but watching the little thing creat breating motions was a little bit funny. She grabbed all her things payed a quick two hundred dollars and left for her car. She placed everything in as fast as she could and strapped the doll into place and drove home. Her mother was ready to leave the house as she arrived. "Listen nina you must stay home by youself until manana cause mommy's boss is being a pain in her backside" she explained to her daughter as she stepped from the car. "No problema" Gabriella assured her mother as she made her way into the house.

The walls were yellow and brown to match the glass and wooden furniture that was found around the entire house. Gabriella plopped down onto the couch thinking about Sharpay. "I wonder what she's doing right now," Gabriella thought to herself as she closed her eyes and began to dream. Sharpay pulled up to Gabriella's house with her baby in her arms. She didn't want to carry the little thing around but it was for a grade so she carried it up to the door and rung the door bell. Gabriella jumped at the sound of the bell and ran to the door with her heart pounding in her chest. She opened it without looking to find a smilng Sharpay with a plastic doll in her arms. "Hey," Sharpay said as Gabriella's eyes widened "Oh God the baby," she cried out rushing to grab her keys and headede for the car. Sharpay watched as the girl opened the car door and grabbed a doll out of the back seat. "I almost killed our baby," Gabriella said hugging the plastic doll as Sharpay reassured her everything was going to be okay. "You want to start," Sharpay asked as they both headed inside and entered the dining room. "Nice house," Sharpay complemented as she sat down unloading her papers on the shiny wodden eight person table.

"So lets start off with how we're going to manage our money," Sharpay began as Gabriella listened. "We should get a house on the beach," Gabriella said pulling the paper her teacher created from her bag. "Three bedrooms, a pool, two working areas, a dining room and family room, and a laundry room" Sharpay read the article and then glanced up at Gabi. "We only have two thousand dollars" Sharpay told her pulling out her plastic money and waiting for Gabriella to do the same. "Actually we have eighteen hundred, I had to but stuff for the kids," Gabriella said pulling out her money and adding to Sharpay's. "We'll the house is seven hundred," Sharpay told her as Gabriella starred at the paper. "But I really want that house," She whinned as Sharpay looked on. Sharpay liked the way Gabriella pouted by pushing her lips out and giving her the puppy eyes. Sharpay found herself giggling and starring at the paper again. "Maybe a different one," she said flipping through the book in her hand. "You don't love me," Gabriella joked as Sharpay smiled still looking at the paper. "I do lo…." Sharpay was about to let the words spill from her lips but she stopped and looked up at Gabriella who was still pouting. "I—I uh…" Sharpay began as Gabriella began to giggle. "Its okay Sharpay we're married or are you just in this marriage just for the sex," Gabriella joked laughing a little bit. Sharpay wished…..but she just smiled and gave a honest answer "Gabriella I do love you," Sharpay said wanting Gabrilla to catch the truth in her words. "But I'm not in it just for the sex, and when was the last time we did that anyway," Sharpay joked as Gabriella smiled at her and glanced over at the dolls. "Not in front of the kids honey," Gabriella squealed as they both giggled.

The girls were having a great time joking towards one another as the time passed by. A few minutes later Gabriella's stomach growled. "You wanna get something to eat," Gabriella asked Sharpay who nidded without taking her eyes from the paper she was writing. "What do you like, I'm a excellent cook," Gabriella said standing from her seat and waling towards the kitchen. "Of course you are, why else would I marry you," Sharpay said giving a dull explanation. Gabrilla ignored what she said and opened the freezer looking for something to create but she didn't spot anything. "What about pizza," Gabriella called out as Sharpay filly unglued her eyes from her paper. "Sure.." she said walking into the kitchen. "Hey, It's going to be homemade," Gabriella told her as she pulled the ingredients from different cabneits. "That's cool, I've never had homemade pizza anyway," Sharpay tolf her as Gabriella pulled out a flat pan. "Well that's going to change," she told the blonde who took a seat at the island in the kitchen. When Gabriella began to create the dough Sharpay stood next to her watching the girl nead the dough with her hands. "You wanna help" Gabriella asked as Sharpay nodded her head and quickly washed her hands. The girls then decide that it'll be great to toss the dough in the air and of course Gabriella was a pro and Sharpay not so much. She would toss the dough into the air and it would stick onto the ceiling. "Nice try," Gabriella said as she placed the remaining dough in the pan. "Who's watching the kids" Gabriella asked as Sharpay leaned in the doorway to spot the two plastic dolls with their eyes closed. "Their sleep, no big," Sharpay answered as she spotted the pile of flour on the counter.

"Look at this," Sharpay said as Gabriella peared up but at that exact moment Sharpay placed a huge amount of flour on Gabriella's nose. "Hey.." she screamed as Gabriella lifted up some flour in her hand and chased Sharpay around the kitchen. "You're going to get yours Sharpay," Gabriella called out making her way to the huge windows Sharpay was blocking. "You have no where to go" Gabriella smiled with a michevious grin on her face.

"Oh yeah, come and get me then"

"Oh I will" Gabriella called out reaching the girl as she dodged out of target range. "Fine Sharpay I give up," Gabriella said walking slowly towards the counter she was at, but as Sharpay reached her Gabriella placed the powder on her head. "Ahhhhh" Sharpay screamed as Gabriella layed down on the floor laughing as hard as she could. The powder really didn't show as much but Sharpay wasen't going to let that past. She bent down over Gabriella holding her arms down and sitting on her. "Say you give" Sharpay said as Gabriella continued to laugh. "Say it," Sharpay demanded as Gabriella felt laughter tears hit her cheeks. Sharpay bent down so she was face to face with Gabriella "Say it". Gabriella stopped laughing and stared into Sharpay's eyes. She felt the girl's breath on her lips that made her tremble. Gabriella could feel Sharpay's nipples on hers and that exact moment her heart began to beat fast.

Sharpay had just realized that this wasne't a game anymore, she was as close to Gabriella as she'd ever been and she could kiss her. Sharpay wanted to see if Gabriella was going to say anything but the room was quiet. Sharpay bent down towards Gabriella's lips and gently kissed her. She noticed that she still held onto Gabriella's arms so she let them go and pressed her lips harder onto the brunette below her. Gabriella didn't respond as Sharpay was kissing her she just let the girl do it. When Sharpay noticed Gabriella wasen't kissing her back she stopped and pulled her lips away from the girl. Gabriella was in a state of shock as Sharpay climped off of her. Gabriella helped herself up and walked passed Sharpay and next to the pizza and placed it into the oven. "I'm sorry Gabriella" Sharpay said as the girl turned towards her. "The pizza will be ready in half an hour," Gabriella said walking out of the room and back to the table. Sharpay didn't know what to think about it so she followed Gabriella and stayed quiet. Gabriella loved the way Sharpay kissed her lips, the way she took action and went with her feelings but she was too scared to respond. She watched Sharpay look through the books slowly peering up at her every once in a while. Gabriella wanted to kiss Sharpay but at that moment she was afraid. When the timer clicked Sharpay cut the pizza and handed a plate to Gabriella. "I'm really soory," the blonde said for the first time in thirty minutes. "Its okay, it was an accident," Gabriella said folding her legs as she ate.

"Actually…" Sharpay began taking a deep breath and swalloing hard. "I uhhh… don't think I'm weird or anything but I wanted to kiss you," she said as Gabriella's eyes widened. Tears filled Gabriella's eyes when Sharpay said this. "I'm sorry…maybe I should go," Sharpay said standing up. Gabriella reached across the table and intertwinded her fingers with Sharpay's, "no, I wanted to kiss you too but I was just…I was scared". Sharpay let the girl's hand go and sat back down, "but in the kitchen yo.." Sharpay began as Gabriella stopped her. "Like I said I was scared, but I'll kiss you back if you want.." Gabriella told her giving her a small smile. " I don't know.." Sharpay said as the girls both began acting nervous. "Well I have to put our kids to sleep," Gabriella said starring at the dolls still on the table. Sharpay followed her to her room as she layed a cover onto a bench and layed the dolls onto it. Sharpay sat on Gabriella's bed watching her move around with her dark curls following right behind her. Gabriella then covered the dolls and starred up at Sharpay. "So do you like me," she asked while she sat next to the girl. "Yeah, I think you're a great person…and well you're hot," Sharpay said smiling at Gabriella who was taking in everything the girl was saying. "Soooo…you mean you just think I'm hot" Gabriella asked waiting for an anser. Sharpay grabbed Gabriella's chin and turned her to face her, "I think that you're a very beautiful person with SO many great qualitlies, and I like you for who you are, and not just because you have a killer body". Gabriella smiled at Sharpay and leaned in to kiss her.

Sharpay placed her hands onto Gabriella's firm brest as the girl shifted her body a bit before she let her continue. Sharpay slid her fingers to the bottom edge of Gabriella's shirt and lifted it above the girls head. Gabriella pulled back starring down at her exposed bra. Sharpay gave her a small grin and layed her down slowly onto the pink covers below. She slowly kissed Gabriella's soft lips and slid her hand behind her back unlatching the bra from behind. Before she removed the girls bra she exposed her own body by pulling off her shirt exposing a bra-less chest. Gabriella peared up at Sharpay's nipples and lifting her hands up to touch them. Gabriella had never did anything like this in her life but she was happy that she got to do it with Sharpay. She moved her fingers slowly across the girl's chest feeling the smooth supple skin around the nipples. Sharpay then pulled Gabriella's bra off and tossed it onto their elcectronic babies. "They can't get any ideas," she joked leaning back in to kiss Gabriella again. This time Sharpay slid her hand up Gabriella's inner thigh as the girl squezzed them close stopping Sharpay from going any further. "Relax," Sharpay said spreading Gabriella's legs apart and placing one of her own between them so she can't close them. She then created a slow motion with her hand back up Gabriella's inner thigh. The girl tried her best to close her legs but she couldn't she felt Sharpay's hand on her underwear. Gabriella was breathing hard now as Sharpay pulled her panties off one leg at a time. She then placed her hand near Gabriella's opening feeling the heat that came from it. "Gabrilla just relax" Sharpay told her as she placed her index and middle finger into the girl.

Gabriella clutched the bed covers and began to scream as Sharpay bent down to kiss her. She covered Gabriella's lips with her own as she slid her finger in and out of the girl. Gabriella's chest was beating fast and the sensation she felt between her legs was extremely powerful. When Gabriella freed her mouth she placed her hands onto Sharpay's waist and cried out "stop, stop, don't". But as Sharpay placed her finger back inside the girl Gabriella let out a cry of pleasure and clutched onto Sharpay's breast sending a powerful surge through her body. Sharpay stopped using her fingers as Gabriella urged her to go on. Sharpay slid down to the girl's opening and stuck out her tounge and slid it inside of Gabriella who held onto her head board. Sharpay searched the girl's insides until she found the spot that made Gabriella scream even louder. Gabriella moved her hands from her headboard and clutched Sharpay's head. The girl moved in and out as she pleased until Gabrilla stopped screaming. The girl layed on her bed with her eyes wide open. Sharpay lifted herself up to the girl's chest and smiled at her. "I'm next" she told her as Gabrilla moved her eyes to see Sharpay's face. She helped Sharpay up to her eye level and kissed her over and over. "Ready," Gabriella asked pulling back away from the girl to study her face. Sharpay layed next to Gabrilla util the girl rose above her ready to please her ice queen.

The next morning Gabriella and Sharpay was still asleep as Gina Montez walked into her house spotting a half eaten pizza laying on the table with a pile of papers. She made her way up the stairs passing her daughters open room door and walking into her room. She took off her jewlry and took a shower before she just realized what she just seen. She saw her daughter laying in bed with sheets covereing up her naked body and a girl laying next to her. Gina quickly hoped from the shower and put on her clothes trying to make it back to her daughter's room in time.

Sharpay opened her eyes to see the sun shining in her face. She sat up starring down at Gabriella and leaned in to kiss her. She awokenmabrilla when she kissed her and pulled back…"good morning". Gabriella smiled at her and answered as she starred down at her messy room. "Did we do this?" Gabriella asked uncovering her body. "Yup," Sharpay answered standing up pulling on her clothes. Gabriella did the same pulling on the same messy clothes she had on the night before. Sharpay kissed her once more as she grabbed one of her twin dolls. "I have to get home and change before school," Sharpay said as Gabrilla smiled at her. "Okay, see you in class," Gabriella shouted brushing her hair back into a pony tail. "So Gabi we can finish this tonight," Sharpay said walking up to Gabrilla. "Yeah" she answered as Sharpay placed her necklace onto Gabriella's neck. "What's this for"? Gabriella asked starring at the necklace that said "Sharpay" in cursive letters. "That's for you being my girlfriend" Sharpay answered leaving the house befor Mrs. Montez stormed into Gabriella's room. "Yeah mom" Gabrilla asked her mother who was looking around the room. "Where did she go"? Her mother aked lifting up the bed covers. "Mom I have no idea what you're talking about," Gabrilla said playing with her necklace. Her mother shook her head and ran down the stairs but she didn't find anyone. "I have a girlfriend," Gbriella thought smiling. "Sharpay and Gabrilla lovers for ever," she said before falling back to sleep.


End file.
